Outside The Fruit Basket
by freedomwriter824
Summary: One of Karin's many attempts to win Sasuke back fires horribly. What happens when Suigetsu gets thrown into the after math? Suika, no likey no readie!
1. Suika Isn't So Bad

**Sorry I have written anything in a while :P I thought I'd just write this one shot for those of you who's appetites aren't quite yet satisfied. Oh! I thought I'd put this out there but I support other pairs as well. My favs are Nejihina, Narusaku, Shikaino, Leeten, KibaShino (yeah, I know!) and Suika. As far as family fics, I like to write for the Uchiha Brothers and the Sand Siblings. I'm taking requests for this pairs and families just for the heck of it :) And my other story, 'The Water Goddess and The ANBU' isn't dead, I'm working on chapter 8. **

***Suika is the Japanese word of watermelon in case you some of you didn't know***

Suigetsu. He drove me absolutely mad and he knew it. He could make the simplest things irritate me to no end! That stupid, snaggle-toothed smile, his cockiness, the fact the he constantly teased me about Sasuke. It was maddening! I couldn't leave the team. Then I'd just be leaving behind Sasuke too! But he'd come around, I was sure of it. I had plotted a fool proof plan that would have dear Sasuke-kun head over heels for me! Today was the perfect day to put my plan in action.

There he was, sitting beneath a tree sipping water after training all day. Sasuke! He'd discarded his usual white shirt and his raven hair stuck to his cheeks with sweat. My heart pounded painfully in my chest and I removed my glasses, practicing my 'sexy eyed' look. I could barely see I thing, so instead of the strut I'd planned on executing I ended up tripping over Sasuke. I heard my glasses crunch in my pocket as I hit the ground ungracefully. My face turned as red as my hair as I scrambled back on my feet, hoping to save the little dignity I had left. Sasuke smirked and looked at me at me with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Brush the dirt off your face, Karin," he said coldly as he stood to resume his training. Hastily, I rubbed my face clean. My plan wasn't going so well!

"Sasuke-kun," I said in what I hoped had been a seductive voice. "Why don't you quit training for today and come with me?" I reached out to grab his had, but my blurred vision caused me to grab his rear instead.

"Karin, I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. Leave me alone now so I can continue my training," he spat, his onyx eyes smoldering.

"G-gomen, I'll see you later then," I mumbled, as I hid my face in shame. I shoved my broken glasses back on and ran as fast as I could to our current hideout. Of all my failed attempts to win Sasuke over, this was by far the worst one!

I sat at the kitchen counter with a defeated feeling in my chest and tears trickling down my cheeks. Rejected by Sasuke yet again, nothing could possible make me feel worse right? Wrong.

"Aw, was poor little Karin turned down by Sasuke-kun again?" Suigetsu mocked, playfully pulling a strand of my hair. Angered, I drove my fist in his face but as always his transformed into water and my efforts were in vain. Still, I pounded his head without stopping. It felt better to let out my frustrations on my enemy/comrade.

"What does it mater to you what happened between me and Sasuke! It's none of your business! Why do you care you arrogant, selfish, stupid, cocky prick!" I managed to scream out between punches. I felt some of the water become solid again and I saw Suigetsu's hands grabbing my wrists, preventing me from beating him any further. Panting, the furious look never left my face.

"Your glasses are broken," Suigetsu stated, not letting go of my wrists.

"Yes, they are. Are you going to make fun of me for that to?!" I hissed. Suigetsu laughed and shook his head. Tentatively, he released his grip and sat beside me.

"How'd you break them?" he asked, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the counter. I blushed and hung my head.

"I tripped because I took them off," I mumbled. I looked up and Suigetsu was extending the fruit to me. I shook my head.

"I'm allergic to bananas," I said, a little more anger behind my words then I intended to. Then again, everything I said to Suigetsu was angry so I'm sure he wouldn't notice. He smiled that ridiculous smile of his and put the banana back in the basket.

"Let me guess, you took off your glasses because you were trying to impress Sasuke and everything backfired and that's why you were crying?" Suigetsu said, now rummaging through the other fruits.

"I was not crying! I just had-"

"Something in your eye, of course," Suigetsu laughed. I held back the urge to smack him.

"Karin, have you ever thought that maybe Sasuke just isn't for you?" he suggested. How dare he even think it!

"Of course he's for me! He doesn't see it right now, but we're perfect for each other!" I snapped back.

"Have you tried looking outside the fruit basket?" he said, ignoring my previous comment. Outside the fruit basket? What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't get what you mean," I said, trying to regain my cool.

"Look at people like fruit, say Sasuke is a banana. You can't have bananas because you're allergic to them. Instead of an allergic reaction though, you're going to end up with a broken heart again and again if you keep insisting that each time you try a banana it'll be different. Look outside the fruit basket," he explained.

"What's outside the fruit basket?" I inquired now that he'd caught my attention. He grinned, headed over the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of sliced watermelon that Jugo had brought earlier.

"Suika," he beamed.

"Suika?" I questioned. He nodded and pushed the plate in front of me.

"Try another fruit besides bananas. I don't think they'll give you a reaction and they might even think you look cute with broken glasses and dirt on your chin," he winked before tugging my hair once more and heading back to his room.

Perhaps suika wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Yeah it's short! But I was bored, so what can I say? I had planned to put a kiss in here, but it didn't happen. Sorry! It just worked well without it. I think I might make it into a two-shot later on depending if you guys like it. Guess what? There's a little magic button that says 'Review' at the button of this page! If you click it, you get to write magical words that make me feel fuzzly inside! I swear, it's like magic! =D**

**-Yesenia a.k.a. freedomwriter824**

**P.S. I use fruit way too much in my fics, don't I? Lol, I'm a fruit fanatic.**


	2. You Taste Like Fish!

**At the request of some helpful reviews, this is now a two-shot! Thank you so much for the support and I hope to hear from you guys again!**

**-Yesenia a.k.a. freedomwriter824**

Quietly, I finished the plate of watermelon that Suigetsu had left out for me. If my suspicions were correct, was he actually flirting with me? No, there was no way! Hell would freeze over before Suigetsu would even speak to me in a civilized manner let alone flirt! But, there was no denying it. Suigetsu had flirted with me. Worse, I'd _let_ him. What did that say about me? I cleaned up my plate and tossed it in the sink, planning on washing it later.

I entered the bathroom in a daze, still rather confused at what had just happened. Why would he do such a thing? I looked at my reflection and practically hissed at what I saw. My fiery hair was sticking up at odd angles, dirt was still matted to my chin, my glasses were cracked and there was a run in my sleeve. _That_ was what had caught his attention? Heatedly, I scrubbed my face clean and brushed my hair before heading to my room to change blouses and bring out my spare pair of glasses. I would confront Suigetsu, but there was no way I'd let myself be caught like that again!

After making sure I no longer looked like a disgrace, I hesitantly knocked on Suigetsu's bedroom door.

"It's open," he called out loudly. Grunting in reply, I pushed the door to reveal the Hōzuki boy sitting on his bed, polishing his blade. I cleared my throat in an attempt to get his attention, yet he never tore his purple eyes away from his beloved knife.

"Suigetsu!" I screeched. Finally, he looked up at me with the stupidest smirk I'd ever seen.

"Can I help you?" he mocked. I opened my mouth to spit out a reply, but nothing came out. What exactly did I want with him?

"You know Karin, it's not polite to stare no matter how undeniably attractive I am," Suigetsu provoked. Karin snapped.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you? You're acting so bizarre today! I mean, more bizarre than usual and you had the nerve to make a pass at me and-"

"What?" Suigetsu said, flabbergasted. Karin's face rivaled her hair in color. She hadn't meant to say it like that. What if she had been mistaken about his intentions and was just making a fool out of herself?

"You thought I was making a pass at you? You're one to speak! Getting all dolled up just to come meet in my _bedroom_," Suigetsu suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Karin scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"As if! I only cleaned myself off!" she hissed.

"What a shame, the dirt looked so cute," he teased, before returning his attention to his beloved blade.

"See! There you go again! You're being all weird and stuff!" Karin said with disdain.

"And stuff? Could you please elaborate?" the Kiri-nin said, pushing her buttons. He was smirking although his face was downcast; she could see so in the reflection of his blade.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you? If that's the case, you can kiss your pretty face goodbye!" Karin said through gritted teeth and prepared her fist to slam into his face. Suigetsu grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Her blood boiled as she saw the cheekiest grin on his face begin to take form. He gave a slight chuckle before releasing her.

"What now?!" Karin demanded.

"You just admitted that you think my face is pretty," he said triumphantly. Karin's jaw dropped in shock. Again, she had said something without thinking.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"That's besides the point Suigetsu!"

"But you think my face is pretty," he grinned. Karin huffed with impatience. She averted her raspberry eyes to the ground, but kept her head up.

"Look, I came here just to straighten things out with you but that's shot to hell now! I should've known that an uncivilized person wouldn't understand such things!" she spat angrily. Karin turned to leave but felt a cold hand wrap itself around her wrist.

"Wait," Suigetsu said softly. He spun her around to face him and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"You came to straighten things out? Let's see. You got all flustered over some harmless flirting, you get dressed up to come and see me, and then you admit you think my face is pretty. Does that sound like a crush or not?" Suigetsu said confidently. Karin scrunched her brow in fury.

"Of course not! I love Sasuke-kun and you utterly disgust me and-"

"Then tell me why you're going to enjoy this," Suigetsu laughed as he crushed his lips to hers. Karin's fiery eyes smoldered, widening in shock. She hated every aspect of the kiss. It was too rough, his sharp teeth clinking at her normal ones, and her body was far closer to him than it had been a few seconds ago. Yet, she didn't stop him from wriggling his tongue in her mouth, letting him explore her moist cavern. She didn't push him away when his tongue began to massage hers in slow, long strokes, challenging her to a battle. Instead, she complied. Her tongue and his began to wrestle for dominance and although he was far stronger, she wasn't going down without a fight. At last, the two broke apart for lack of air, Suigetsu still wearing his stupid grin.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it!" Suigetsu proclaimed as he prepared himself to be declared winner. Karin's face was flushed with anger.

"Suigetsu, you baka!" Karin said as she slammed him against the wall.

"I didn't realize you wanted to be the dominating one, tch. You should've said so. I think dominating women are hot," Suigetsu replied with his usual smirk. He was backed up against the wall with Karin holding him there, hands firmly on his chest. Her eyes spelt nothing but fury for him.

"It was disgusting! Never have I been so repulsed in my life! You taste like fish!" she hissed out angrily.

"And yet you kissed back and you taste like suika," Suigetsu beamed. Karin tensed as she realized just how close they were again. Hesitantly she took a step back and lowered her gaze to his feet. Suigetsu laughed and began to speak.

"Look, we've got something very obvious out in front of us so let's both be mature adults about it. It's clear that you like me-"

"I do not!"

"Let me finish. It's clear that you like me and that I….like you too," he said gently as he proceeded to step closer to her. Once again, her grabbed her shoulders and clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from interrupting him further. It wasn't enough to muffle the gasp Karin let out.

"Stop denying it Karin. You're infatuated with Sasuke, but you do not love him. You enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did, so what's holding you back?" Suigetsu said solemnly. It was very unlike him and in a way in frightened her. Slowly, he let his hand drop from her mouth, only to have it caress her cheek and tilt her chin to meet his gaze. His fingers burned on her skin and in a peculiar way, she wanted him to leave them there yet remove them as quickly as possible at the same time. Her ruby eyes meet his wine colored ones and for a second, they stayed frozen that way. He rubbed little circles on her chin and cheek while a smile formed on his mouth. Karin blinked and realized the position she had let herself be dragged into.

"Get away from me, fishboy!" she sneered, slapping his hand away. The mauve eyes that had looked at her with such tenderness before quickly switched to impatience.

"Come on Karin!" he jeered. "It's never going to happen with Sasuke! You don't even genuinely care about him! All you're attracted to is his chakra! When you cry, it's not because you're heartbroken, it's because you're embarrassed you didn't get your prize! Liking or even loving somebody doesn't have to be all games you know!"

"Well look who's talking! You're the one who dragged me into this mess and started with the proclamation of feelings!" she snarled back.

"I proclaimed mine. You've yet to admit yours," Suigetsu said in a low tone.

"That's because they're nonexistent," she replied, breathing raggedly from the intensity of her rage.

"You feel something too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me back," he said, a somewhat sad smile ghosting over his lips. Karin grinded her teeth, knowing he had the upper hand in the situation.

"Kiss me and say it straight to my face that you don't like me, and I'll leave you alone," Suigetsu suggested inching his way back to Karin.

"You already got your kiss, lover boy," she said lowly, crossing her arms to form a barrier between them. Suigetsu shook his head.

"I stole that kiss. I want you to give me one and then deny that you like me," he said softly.

"Will you really leave me alone?" she asked, unconvinced. Suigetsu nodded his head.

"And speak of this to no one?" she continued. Again, Suigetsu nodded. Karin breathed deeply before creasing her face in disgust. She didn't think she could go through with it. To have him so close, tasting the putrid flavor of fish on his lips, breathing in his scent. But she'd have to, just to prove she could do it, just so he would let her be. After another moment's hesitation, she puckered her lips and met with Suigetsu's. The kiss was softer this time, and she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands intertwined at the end of her hair and he leaned into the kiss. Out of curiosity, she grazed her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. They met in sweet, slow dance and she took her time to explore him. Just when she began to think the kiss wasn't so bad, Suigetsu pulled away, leaving her dumbfounded.

"All I asked for was one little kiss. You didn't need to go through all that, unless you wanted to," Suigetsu said with a crooked grin. He wrapped his arms around Karin and pulled her close to where her head was on his chest and his head laid on hers. Karin squirmed to get away.

"Now try and deny liking me," he whispered in her ear. She could feel the sarcastic grin against her neck

"I don't…I really don't …"

"That's it," he smirked. He flicked his tongue against her ear and she shuddered.

"Mmm…I hate…when you tease me like that," she whispered. She tilted her head up to press their lips together, but all she felt was the ghost of his mouth.

"That wasn't part of the deal, Karin. Kiss me again and you admit you like me," he chuckled at Karin's disappointment. "Kiss me again and we become an us."

Karin growled in frustration. She just needed to feel his lips again, regardless the reasons. Without thinking, she pulled his snowy hair and found his lips with ease. This was by far the most passionate kiss of the two previous kisses they'd shared. Suigetsu grinned into the kiss. He knew he'd get his way. After pulling away for air, Suigetsu beamed with victory.

"You like me, you like me!" he taunted as he twirled one of her crimson strands around his finger. Karin hissed. Again, she reached up to start another mouth to mouth session.

"Admit it!" he teased.

"Fine, I like you. Now kiss me!" Karin growled. Suigetsu was only too happy to oblige. After all, he always got what he wanted.

The make out session left both breathless, and once again Suigetsu wore his characteristic smile. Karin glasses had been lost somewhere in the process, leaving her ruby eyes naked.

"What?" she asked, sensing that he had been staring at her for a while.

"I'm hungry," he said with a smirk. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into the embrace.

"Go get us some more suika then," she said, voice muffled by his chest. Suigetsu laughed and snaked his arms around her waist. Suika wasn't so bad.

**Did it suck horribly? I hope not, cause guess what? I'm in the hospital! Grrr, writing is all I have for fun and my mother is staring at me like I have the laptop attached to my lap. Suika for life baby!**

**-Yesenia**


End file.
